Silicones are used in premium consumer products to deliver benefits such as softness, hand, anti-wrinkle, hair conditioning/frizz control, color protection etc. Unfortunately, silicones, including current organosilicones, are expensive, difficult to process, and may lack the required chemical and/or physical stability. Typically, such physical and/or chemical stability problems manifest themselves as creaming and/or discoloration of a consumer product that comprises silicone. In addition, such discoloration may not only occur in product but also on surfaces that are treated with the consumer product that comprises the silicone. Current silicone technologies are expensive due to the cost of silicone raw materials and the silicone emulsification step that is required to make such silicones useful in products. Thus, what is needed is an economical silicone technology that has the required chemical and physical stability when used in a consumer product.
Fortunately, Applicants recognized that contrary to current wisdom that terminal primary aminosilicone polymers can be used to produce polysiloxane copolymers. In short, Applicants discovered that by judiciously selecting the appropriate processing conditions and reactants—including terminal primary aminosiloxane polymers, highly effective, economical polysiloxane copolymers can be obtained.